Reina
|series = Bonkers (cameo) House of Mouse A Poem Is... Mickey Mouse (cameo) Once Upon a Time|videojuegos = Kingdom Hearts (cameo) Hidden Worlds (escena temporal) Disney Tsum Tsum ''Disney Emoji Blitz|atracciones = Fantasmic! World of Color Celebrate the Magic Disney Dreams!|animadores = Ollie Johnston|diseñador = Joe Grant|actriz = Catherine Bogdanova (Once Upon a Time)|doblaje_en_inglés = Barbara Luddy Patricia Parris (read-along) Jodi Benson (secuela) Tessa Thompson (2019)|doblaje_en_españa = Eva Díez (secuela) María Canela (secuela; canciones)|doblaje_en_méxico = Teresita Escobar Dulce Guerrero (redoblaje y secuela) Blanca Flores (redoblaje; canciones) Betzabé Jara (2019)|inspiración = Perra spaniel de Joe Grant|otros_nombres = |personalidad = Dulce, amable, inocente, romántica, maternal, justa, elegante, cariñosa, compasiva, responsable, protectora, leal, recatada, valiente, audaz, madura|apariencia = Cocker Spaniel dorada y delgada, largas orejas peludas, ojos marrones, pestañas, cejas y nariz negras, hocico, pecho y patas marrón claro, cola corta, collar celeste con una insignia dorada en él|alianza = Bien|familia = Golfo (esposo) Scamp (hijo) Annette, Collette y Danielle (hijas)|amigos = Jock, Triste, Golfo. Ángela, Tony y Joe, Jaimito Querido, Linda, Jaimito Jr., Tía Sarah|enemigos = La Rata, Si y Am, Tía Sarah (antes), El Perrero|le_gusta = El romance, su familia, Golfo, el espagueti|no_le_gusta = Ser tratada mal, los gatos, los bozales, las ratas, la perrera|final = Se queda con Golfo y forma una familia con él|frase = "Veo lindas casas con patios y cercas."}}'Reina '''es la protagonista femenina de la película animada de Disney de 1955, ''La Dama y el Vagabundo, y un personaje menor en la secuela de 2001, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Es la mascota Cocker Spaniel de Jaimito Querido y Linda, quien se enamora de un perro callejero llamado Golfo. Trasfondo Desarrollo Una tarde de 1937, el narrador Joe Grant invitó a Walt a cenar a su casa y, mientras comían, le mostró un dibujo que había hecho de su perro de aguas de saltador, que también se llamaba Reina. A Walt le encantó el dibujo y sugirió que Joe hiciera un guión gráfico. Entonces, Joe Grant organizó un lanzamiento para una nueva película animada, simplemente titulada "Lady". Esta película trataba sobre una perra cuya vida perfecta se vio amenazada cuando la tía de su dueño y sus dos gatos vinieron a quedarse a su casa, debido al hecho de que los gatos constantemente la dejaban asumir la culpa de la travesura que causaron. Las cosas se complicaron aún más para Reina después de que salvó al bebé de su familia de una rata porque pensaron que había estado tratando de atacar al bebé y la echaron de la casa. Sin embargo, después de que descubrieron el cuerpo de la rata, los dueños de Reina rápidamente la trajeron de vuelta a casa y todo terminó bien. Sin embargo, al ver el lanzamiento de "Lady" en 1943, a Walt no le gustó la historia, porque pensó que era demasiado simplista. Personalidad Reina es bastante recatada e ingenua, pero es buena amiga de quienes la conocen y es muy fiel a su familia. Ella no está completamente indefensa, se demuestra que puede ser valiente y protectora. No le tenía miedo a la rata y la alejaría de su hogar y asumió la responsabilidad de proteger al bebé. En la secuela, se ha vuelto menos ingenua y más maternal y responsable debido al hecho de ser madre. Apariencia física Reina es una Cocker Spaniel Americana con cabello marrón oscuro en las orejas y ojos marrones (que les hereda a sus hijos). La mayoría de su cuerpo es beige con un pecho y hocico de un tono más claro. Su cola es esponjosa y anormalmente corta para su raza. De adulta, usa un collar celeste con una insignia dorada en él. Apariciones La Dama y el Vagabundo Reina, como una cachorrita, fue entregada a Linda como regalo de Navidad de Jaimito Querido. Ella se llama Reina debido a sus buenos modales y personalidad femenina. Cuando Reina tiene seis meses, le dan un hermoso collar azul y una licencia. Ella tiene una familia y es amiga de dos perros vecinos, Jock y Triste. Un día, Reina está triste porque Jaimito y Linda la han estado tratando con frialdad. Después de hablar con Jock y Triste, se entera de que Linda va a tener un bebé. Golfo, un perro callejero, escucha la conversación y le da a Reina su propia opinión, pero Jock y Triste le ordenan salir del patio. Más tarde, Jaimito y Linda le presentan a Reina al nuevo bebé y luego se van de viaje. Mientras se van, Reina y el bebé son atendidos por Tía Sarah, que siente un disgusto inmediato por Reina. Después de un encuentro con los gatos de tía Sarah, Sarah lleva a Reina para que le coloquen un bozal. Reina, aterrorizada escapa pero pronto se encuentra con algunos perros callejeros. Afortunadamente, es rescatada por Golfo, que no solo ayuda a quitarle el bozal, sino que lleva a Reina a la ciudad para mostrarle cómo vive. Después de una cena italiana en el restaurante Tony's, Golfo acompaña a Reina a su casa, pero Reina es recogida por un perrero. Gracias a su placa, Reina es recogida por Tía Sarah, pero mientras está en la perrera, Reina se entera de las muchas novias anteriores de Golfo. En casa, Reina está atada a su caseta de perro, cuando Golfo viene a disculparse. Reina se niega al principio, citando a sus muchas novias del pasado. Sin embargo, ella lo llama cuando ve que una rata entra en la habitación del bebé. Golfo va a detener a la rata, y Reina puede seguirlo después de liberarse de su caseta de perro. Tía Sarah llega y piensa que los dos perros intentaron atacar al bebé. Golfo es llevado a la perrera, mientras Reina está encerrada en el sótano y lucha por liberarse. Jaimito y Linda regresan cuando se va el perrero, y liberan a Reina. Reina luego les muestra a todos la rata muerta, revelando los verdaderos hechos de Golfo. Reina luego se va con Jaimito, mientras los dos se apresuran a ir a buscar a Golfo. El perrero se detiene gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de Jock y Triste, aunque Triste está herido. En Navidad, se revela que Golfo se ha convertido en un miembro de la familia y que Reina y él son los orgullosos padres de una camada de cuatro cachorros. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure En la secuela, Reina y Golfo son retratados como padres amorosos, cuidando a cuatro cachorros, notablemente más desarrollados desde la Navidad que pasaron juntos al final de la primera película. Sus hijas, Annette, Collette y Danielle, son bastante malcriadas y presumidas, mientras que su hijo, Scamp, es retratado como algo rebelde y problemático, con ganas de vivir una vida similar a la del pasado de su padre. El comportamiento de Scamp causa tensión tanto para Reina como para Golfo, y la creciente desconexión hace que su hijo huya y viva entre los perros del depósito de chatarra. Se produce un grupo de búsqueda que involucra a Reina, pero después de un tiempo, Scamp regresa con un cambio de corazón, y un nuevo miembro de la familia: Ángela. Ángela es calurosamente recibida por Reina, quien celebra la reforma de su familia. Otras apariciones Reina junto a Golfo hicieron apariciones de cameo en las calles durante la secuencia de aullidos en 101 Dálmatas. Reina y Golfo hicieron apariciones de cameo al final de "This is Your Life, Donald Duck". Reina y Golfo hicieron una aparición de cameo en el episodio de Bonkers "CasaBonkers". Son vistos brevemente comiendo espagueti juntos en un salón. Reina ha hecho apariciones sin habla en House of Mouse, siempre vista junto a Golfo. En Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, ella y Golfo son vistos cantando durante la canción final, y durante The Ludwig Von Drake Song en Ask Von Drake. Reina y Golfo hacen un cameo en la forma de siluetas al final de El Rey León 3: Hakuna Matata. En el primer juego de Kingdom Hearts, cuando Sora entra al Distrito 3D de la Ciudad de Paso, una fuente muestra a Reina tallada con Golfo. Reina hace un cameo junto con Gofo en el episodio de Mickey Mouse "Third Wheel". Una imagen de Reina al lado del Sombrero del Mago dentro de Oh My Disney aparece en Ralph Breaks the Internet. Apariciones de acción real ''Once Upon a Time'' Reina, interpretada por Catherine Bogdanova, hace un cameo en forma humana, en el episodio de la temporada 4 "The Apprentice" como cliente del restaurante italiano donde Emma Swan y el Capitán Garfio comparten una cena romántica. Reina comparte el famoso beso de espagueti con Golfo, él mismo en forma humana. Sabiendo que otros animales como Pepito Grillo y Gus se transforman en humanos por la maldición de la Reina Malvada, fue plausiblemente efectivo también para Reina. Parques Disney Disneyland Resort Durante la secuencia "So Close" en World of Color, Reina hace un cameo cenando con Golfo. Walt Disney World En Disney's Pop Century Resort, se puede encontrar una estatua de Reina en la sección de 1950 del resort, junto con una estatua de Golfo. En Fantasmic!, se puede ver un clip de Reina durante el montaje de la burbuja en la versión del show de Disney's Hollywood Studios. En el restaurante de Magic Kingdom, Tony's Town Square Restaurant, Reina se puede encontrar en la decoración. También en Magic Kingdom, tanto Reina como Golfo aparecen brevemente en Once Upon a Time, durante la narración de la Sra. Potts. Durante el Epcot Flower and Garden Festival, se presentan topiarios de Reina y Golfo en el Pabellón de Italia. Galería Curiosidades * Como Duquesa en Los Aristogatos, Reina se casa con un inteligente individuo callejero al final de la historia. El contraste es que los hijos de Reina también son de Golfo, mientras que Thomas O'Malley se volvió padre adoptivo de los hijos de Duquesa. * Algunos de sus ladridos (como cachorra) serían reutilizados después para Savage Sam en Fiel Amigo y para los Cachorros de Dálmata en 101 Dálmatas. * En una primera versión del film, Reina era un personaje mucho más desarrollado que Golfo, Reina iba a ser la que matara a la rata durante el clímax. * En Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, su collar es rojo en lugar de azul como el de Golfo. * Jock llama a Reina " ", referenciando al famoso personaje de la serie homónima. * Tras escapar de la casa de perros, Reina permanece en silencio todo el resto de película. * Su nombre podría basarse en la personalidad, estilo de vida y era en que vive. Categoría:Personajes de Lady and the Tramp Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Perros Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Mascotas Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Personajes de Bonkers Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Padres y Madres Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse (serie) Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Personajes de Once Upon a Time Categoría:Personajes de Disney Dreams! Categoría:Wonderful World of Color Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit